Sweet Talkin' Demon
|image = |caption = He talks the talk… |airdate = Laura J. Burns |writer = Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 1-4169-1469-2 |production = Season 6 |previous = As Puck Would Have It |next = Light of the World}} Sweet Talkin' Demon is the 35th book in the Charmed novel series. It starts on the night of Piper and Leo's anniversary, and ends two weeks later during the Blue Moon. Summary :His story's sweet, his method's new— :But this man's so perfect, he can't be true. :Find the secret, find his source :Or an Innocent's life may run its course… Phoebe can't believe her luck—finally, she's met the perfect guy. Daniel's got everything going for him and Phoebe's smitten. Smitten, that is, until Paige, trying to figure out what the weird thing is about this guy, sees a demon in Daniel's living room. Sure, Daniel's more perfect than anyone should be, but in league with a demon? Phoebe can't believe it. Phoebe's not the only one having trouble with love. Leo's been so busy with his Whitelighter life, he seems to have forgotten about his wife and son. And to make matters in the Manor even worse, Paige fears she's lost her powers. Life with the Charmed Ones is never a walk in the park, but things seem to be getting out of control. Can the sisters set everything straight before their lives fall into utter chaos? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support *'Wyatt Halliwell:' Piper and Leo's firstborn son. He has powers beyond everyone's comprehension. *'Daniel Lemond:' Phoebe's love interest. They meet at a fundraiser, where Phoebe is put off by his behavior, but then he calls her the next morning to apologize. His mood swings and unpredictable behavior baffles her more than anything. He is an insecure witch with the power of Suggestion. Paige later became his Whitelighter. *'Indar:' The demon who switched bodies with Daniel. *'Kerria:' Leo's charge and Paige's new friend. *'Olive' Minor *'Ryan:' Phoebe's assistant. *'Sovann Duong:' Native Cambodian artist presented at the charity event. Mentioned *'Elise Rothman:' Editor-in-chief of The Bay Mirror. *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest Charmed One with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed by Shax. *'Penny Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' late grandmother with the power of Telekinesis. *'Cole Turner:' Phoebe's ex-husband. Magical Notes Potions Paige's Cold Vanquishing Potion :Ingredients: Sage, mugwort, chamomile flowers, red clover and echinacea. :Boil it all together as you would a vanquishing potion, then toss at the sick. Chant these words: :Sickness like an evil, loosen your bond. :Vanquished are you. Be gone. Powers *'Fireballs:' Used by Paige. *'Orbing:' Used by Leo. *'Luring:' Used by Daniel. Notes and Trivia *This novel was published in 2006. Ironically, there was no Blue Moon (by any standard or measurement) that year. * Piper and Leo's anniversary is in February. Differences from the Show * Leo is still the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter. * Paige has the power to throw fireballs. Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise